Awkward
by daisherz365
Summary: Prompt fill. Sherlock likes to cuddle, Molly clearly does not. Full of awkward naptime shenanigans. Fluff.


AWKWARD

Prompt asked by iamazonian: We find out Sherlock's the one who likes to cuddle, not Molly. Cue naptime shenanigans and awkward demanding-ness on Sherlock's part.

**Posted this yesterday on Tumblr and liked it so much that I felt like I should share it elsewhere. Hope everyone enjoys it. Much love, day**

xx

Molly was sure that it should have processed in that huge brain of his by now that she wasn't the kind who enjoyed the all compassing activity of having someone pretty much covering you with their limbs and being in their hold. It was kind of like being tortured in her mind. She got overwhelmed easily and as much as she loved the man, it got too much at times.

Which was why, during this quiet period where Molly was on holiday and Sherlock didn't have any cases she found herself in the wonderful position to try to sleep…only for her boyfriend who usually found other ways to occupy his time decided that he wanted to join her. Molly did her best to ignore him and snuggle closer into the warmth of her sheets. It was very cold in her room.

However, with his company came his need to cover her unnecessarily with his limbs. He had only done it a few times but it never got less irritating. She hated it. She sighed slightly when he tucked his head in her neck and pulled her closer to him. Even if this wasn't already possible it was already feeling too much.

Molly focused on the fact that he wasn't off running after another woman with nice legs and a killer smile. She settled for going through the list of the different bones in the body and by the fiftieth she was slightly calm however was rather tense still. Which was why she slid her arms out of his and leaned over so that she was peering over the end. She could see the wood on the floor and almost wished she could get the rest of her limbs out of his grasp but that was wishful thinking on her part.

He had her trapped in his legs and that was an place that was hard to break out of. She was lucky to have freed herself this much. She was lucky for about five minutes before he had pulled her back in his cage of limbs and then she was calling his name in a pleading voice.

"What's the matter?"

"Do you have to cuddle every time?"

"I don't like that word."

"What word?"

"Cuddle. It sounds like a cute thing that people do when they're openly affectionate. I'm not that way with you."

"No, of course not. You wait until you can get me alone." She said quietly.

Sherlock either ignored her tone or just didn't notice. "Well yes, my private life is my business."

Molly had to agree though it didn't stop John from finding ways to added in little details about their time together when she was around them. She let out a sigh. No matter how uncomfortable she was, there was no way she could just straight out tell him that she hated this act. Whatever he wanted to call it.

Though she really wanted to. "Could you loosen up your grip a little? You'd think I was actually going to run away from you or something." She joked.

"Molly…" He warned her. _Don't make jokes_. She could heard the subtext in her head for he told her it more than a few times. He didn't loosen his hold slightly.

"Thank you." Molly breathed as she closed her eyes feeling slightly better but not entirely so. He was still basically pined up against her. She only liked that when they were in the middle of coitus. She was pretty sure she wasn't going to want that any time soon after this but it crossed her mind briefly.

They were both quiet for a bit before Sherlock finally said something. "You don't like it."

"Hm?" She hummed.

"When I hold you." He stated.

"I never said that."

"You're very tense right now, Molly."

"Doesn't mean I don't enjoy it when you hold me. I just don't particularly like this." She said it. She almost wanted to shrink up now too. She honestly wasn't sure what he would say now.

The only thing that happened was Sherlock letting her go only to slide his hand into hers, lacing their fingers. "Will this work for now?"

Molly turned so that she was facing him. She smiled a little. "This will work. I'm sorry." She said, the smile falling from her face.

"You could have just said so." He muttered moving over so that his forehead was pressing against hers. It was better, Molly thought. Not nearly as overwhelming.

"Sorry."

"Stop apologizing." He sighed.

Molly sighed reaching out to move some of his curls out of his face. "You reacted better than I thought you would."

His eyes opened up slowly. "What did you think I would do? Get upset? It's silly. I just want to have you near me, that's all. I can forfeit the holding. It's nothing really." His shoulders came up as he shrugged.

"Thank you." She smiled at him.

Sherlock watched the way Molly's eyes brightened as she smiled. His mouth curving a bit in return.


End file.
